


Somber Resplendence

by heavnofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavnofhell/pseuds/heavnofhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post S11 Episode 21: "All In The Family"  Lucifer needs a little understanding. (Prompt: Fix It)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somber Resplendence

Should he knock? Sam stared at the door apprehensively, chewing lightly at his bottom lip as thought over the conversation that had led him here. After he had healed Lucifer, and provided him with an ameliorated version of his original vessel (effectively returning an independent Castiel to the distraught Dean), Chuck had done little else in way of mending the emotional injuries inflicted upon his favorite son. The archangel had made himself scarce, but Sam could not shake the image of those pained and confused blue eyes, looking pleadingly to the Almighty, before turning away, lingering, for a _breathtaking moment_ , upon the hazel gaze of the youngest hunter. Without a word, Lucifer had removed himself from the room, hiding himself away in Sam’s bedroom. In frustration, the human had begged Chuck to reason with his son, only to have his plea turned unexpectedly back upon him.

* * *

 

**“He isn’t going to talk to me Sam - he’s too angry with me, right now. Besides, I’m not the one he needs to hear from.” Sam had stared back in confusion, his eyes widening at the pointed look he received.**

**“ _Me?!?_ Why does it have to be _me_?” The look on Chuck’s face told the hunter that he, _too_ , had felt the irony of the question, responding with a small shake of his head, and an exasperated sigh.**

**“All that M.F.E.O. stuff? He wasn’t exaggerating, Sam. I know that you have your reservations - understandably so, given the circumstances. But I can promise you: he isn’t going to hurt you. He _needs you_ too much… whether he’ll admit it now, or not.” Chuck’s intense and meaningful stare had softened suddenly, and he tilted his head to the side, his voice growing gentler, carrying with it, the words of a Father, genuinely concerned for his child. “And Sam? I know it’s a lot to ask, but please - cut him some slack. It isn’t easy for him, having my sister running free. He might not be human, but The Mark left its scar on Lucifer, too.”**

* * *

 

He had drug his feet, pushing off the confrontation for hours, until the unwelcome nagging in the pit of his stomach had gotten the better of him. They _needed_ to defeat The Darkness, and they needed _everyone_ on board, to do it. Having his bedroom returned to him, would, of course, be an added bonus. If he repeated the fundamental logic that necessitated this impending discussion enough times in his head, then he could simply overlook the way his guilt continued to stick itself firmly in his throat; he could ignore the cocktail of relief and panic and confusion he had felt since he had found Lucifer, tied up and at the mercy of Amara.

“Okay.” The word tumbled from Sam’s lips on the tailwind of a heavy sigh, his hazel eyes narrowing resolutely. He reached up, knocking twice in rapid succession, before turning the handle, slightly surprised to find the door to be unlocked. He pushed it open slowly, the low creaking sound of the hinges, filling the still, dark air within.

“Lucifer?” Sam’s deep voice cut through the quiet of the room, and he stepped inside, flipping on the light switch, and scanning the empty interior. Nothing seemed out of place, and Sam would nearly believe that the archangel had left the bunker _entirely_ , were it not for the simple fact that he could still _feel him_ here. Just as he was prepared to turn around and leave, a light from beneath his bathroom door caught his eye. Puzzled, the hunter moved to the smaller door, knocking again, before leaning in to listen. He could hear the steady sound of running water, curiosity prompting him to open the door, his head jerking back slightly when he was assaulted by rapidly rolling billows of steam. Sam opened the door wider, allowing the puffs of vapor to escape from the humid bathroom. He stepped inside, his eyes darting toward the bathtub, falling upon the smoky silhouette of the missing archangel.

Lucifer was sitting in the bottom of the nearly filled tub, his legs pulled up against his chest, water beating steadily down upon his fully clothed form. For a long moment, Sam simply stood and stared, the scene so _wildly unexpected_ , he could hardly reconcile his racing mind to the reality of the moment.

“Lucifer - _what are you doing_?” His tone came out a little harsher than he had intended, bewilderment pulling the words from his mouth before he had a chance to develop a more tactful approach. The archangel did not move - not even to avert his eyes from their intent focus upon the churning water. After a moment of _impatiently_ waiting, Sam exhaled sharply, moving forward and reaching out to turn off the shower head. As the pulsating water hit his arm, he flinched back, his lips parting in shock, before he turned his eyes down to the figure in the water. What was visible of Lucifer’s usually pale skin, was flushed a bright and painful red, the steam drifting off of his flesh in waves.

“What in the Hell?” Sam pinched his brows together, reaching forward quickly and turning the water down to a cooler temperature. He stooped down, reaching into the burning water, gritting his teeth as his fingers fumbled for the plug, finding the chain and yanking up. The hunter drew his hand quickly from the water, hissing in pain as he positioned his stinging skin beneath the now cool water of the shower. Looking down again, he shook his head, leaning over and gripping Lucifer by the shoulders. The touch seemed to pull the archangel from his deep trance, and he flinched away **violently** , his blue eyes wide as he blinked up at Sam in confusion.

“Woah - hey, hey, hey… _just calm down_.” Sam pulled his hands back, keeping his palms up in a gesture of **peace** , watching the archangel closely, and reminding himself silently of Chuck’s reassurances.

“Sam?” Lucifer shook his head, his vacant eyes gaining focus as he stared up at the hunter.

“Yeah, _hey_ \- I just wanna help you. Come on, you have to get out of this water.” Lucifer looked confused for a second longer, his cool gaze travelling down to the quickly draining tub, and then to his pruned and reddened hands. As the moment rushed down upon him, the archangel’s face crumpled in **desolation** , and he closed his eyes, twisting his head to the side and bringing a hand up to shield his face from the bewildered gaze of his other half. Sam remained rooted in place, his throat growing suddenly constricted at the sight of Lucifer’s emotional collapse. After all of the manic, careless behavior the archangel had been exhibiting in the previous weeks, seeing him swinging to the complete _opposite end_ of the emotional spectrum, was an almost **surreal experience**. The water was beating down upon the already soaking blond hair, and Sam pressed his lips together, feeling childishly _annoyed_ with the liquid element for its assault upon an already broken creature. He reached up and yanked the shower head back, not caring that it was now beating down upon his own shoulders and neck as he continued to lean over the archangel.

“Lucifer, what’s going on? What’s wrong?” Sam didn’t even know where to begin, his wariness fading quickly in favor of concern, despite the hunter instinct telling him to keep his distance. As he watched, Lucifer shook his head emphatically, his voice rising up, quiet and nearly inaudible beneath the falling water.

“ _I’m sorry_ , Sam.” The hunter shook his head in confusion, wondering if he had even heard the archangel correctly.

“Sorry? For _what_?” Even as the question left his mouth, Sam realized it was probably a poor response, and Lucifer’s humorless laugh seemed to echo that fear. The archangel lowered his hand, looking up with glossy blue eyes, his anguished expression pulled taut by disbelief.

“You _know_ what I mean.” Sam felt his mouth run dry, and he swallowed down hard. Any words he might say, died on his tongue, the icy blue eyes pulling him down into a sea of memories and regrets, leaving him staring dumbly back at his other half.

“Lucifer… I -”

“ **Don’t** , Sam. You don’t need to say _anything_. There is no excuse for what I’ve done.” Lucifer nodded slowly, as if resigning himself to the idea of living without forgiveness - as though he were falling back down into his damnation, and was openly welcoming the familiarity.

“No, _there isn’t_.” Sam’s words felt like needles rising up from his throat, and he reached out quickly, his hand landing gently upon Lucifer’s shoulder. “But there _is_ an explanation, _isn’t_ there?” Lucifer looked at Sam in surprise, inhaling sharply as he was pinned down by the demanding, yet understanding tone. His azure eyes slid closed slowly, and Sam gave his shoulder a squeeze, refusing to give up so easily. “Chuck said something about The Mark? Even if you don’t have it anymore, that doesn’t mean it isn’t still affecting you, right? Is that why you’ve been so…”

“ **Unbalanced**?” Lucifer’s eyes shot up to Sam’s face, his voice rueful and filled with self-loathing. He shook his head again, disgust evident in his expression. “I can’t get her out of me.” He clenched his jaw tightly, looking down to the flushed flesh of his forearms in obvious frustration. “She has made me **impure**.” His voice had fallen to a hushed whisper, shame seeping back into his rapidly cooling veins. It had been so _senseless_ , but, at this point, there was _nothing_ he would not try. He could feel The Darkness swirling through his Grace - tainting his great Light, and dragging his reasoning down into an inescapable abyss.

“Lucifer…” In spite of himself, Sam felt his heart breaking for the archangel. Hearing the great Morning Star voice the very same fears Sam had battled most of his life filled the hunter with a newfound sense of empathy. “You _are not_ impure.” He fought to control his voice, nodding his head in an attempt to convey his earnestness. “You defeated her once, _remember_? Do you think you could have done that, if you were?”

“I didn’t do it alone. My brothers were beside me.”

“But you were the one to seal her away, right? **The Light Bringer**?” Sam paused, and the archangel watched him curiously as he turned back to shut off the water, angling his body toward Lucifer, and sitting down on the edge of the tub. “Lucifer - _you_ locked her away. _You_ saved the world - Hell, you saved the whole damn Universe!” He shook his head in a genuine display of awe, his own words hitting him with a truth he hadn’t fully considered. “I’m sorry, Lucifer, but anyone who can do that… there’s nothing _unclean_ about an act so selfless.”

“Sam…” Lucifer stared up at his other half in shock, wanting to argue - to tell him he was wrong, that his recent behavior should be proof of it. But the way those hazel eyes were gazing down at him, filled with conviction and hope and apprehension, it drew the fight straight out of the archangel, and he bowed his head in silent acquiescence. “I hope you’re right. I really do.”

“I _know_ I am.” Sam gave Lucifer’s shoulder one last squeeze, before moving to stand, reaching a hand down to the sopping wet archangel. Sapphire eyes looked to the proffered hand hesitantly, flitting up to the hunter’s warm and encouraging eyes. With the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips, Lucifer gripped Sam’s hand, allowing the man to pull him to his feet, and giving him a nod of appreciation. “Okay, then.” Sam smiled back at Lucifer, taking a deep breath as he turned to pull a towel down from the nearby shelf, turning back and tossing it over the archangel’s soggy mop of blond hair. Lucifer started slightly when Sam gave his head a quick rub-down, before pushing the towel back and draping it over his shoulders.

“What’ya say we find you some dry clothes, hm?” He turned back toward the open door, taking a few steps, the archangel following close behind. When Sam paused in the doorway, it brought Lucifer up short, and he looked to the hunter questioningly. “We’re going to defeat her, Lucifer.” He turned back to meet the cold blue eyes, his own gaze burning with certainty. “I’m not going to let her hurt you, or anyone, ever again.” Sam’s heart was beating in his ears, and he could hardly fathom his own words - but he _knew_ , without a doubt, that he _meant them_. And he prayed that Lucifer knew it, too.

“Of course, Sam.” His whispered response was delivered with a tired, but warm smile, the archangel pulling the towel a little tighter around his shoulders. Satisfied, Sam resumed his mission to the closet, checking once to be sure that Lucifer was in tow, knowing, now, that _this_ was how it was meant to be. If anyone were going to pick up the shattered pieces of this broken angel, fitting them back together in just the right way, it was going to be him. It _had_ to be him. And, surprisingly, Sam was more than okay with it.


End file.
